Ninja and Streetball
by Shadowcat101
Summary: Inside. OOC...


**Ninja and Streetball Ch. 1**

Summery- Sakura and Ino are best friends. They move to a new town and have to go to a new school. The boys there play basketball, and Sakura asks to join. They say she's not good enough, but she soon proves them wrong. Then, enemy ninja come to the town, and only Sakura and Ino can stop them, with the help of a few friends.

Disclaimer- does it look like I own Naruto?!

"Ino! Hurry up!! We're goanna be late!" Sakura yelled impatiently. She looked at her outfit; a jean miniskirt and a black crop top. She pulled her hair into a ponytail.

"Hold on! I'll be right down!" Ino yelled from upstairs.

"I'll meet you there!"

"Okay!"

Sakura walked out the door. She didn't want to be late her first day. Ino didn't care. She'd probably ditch school anyway, and if Sakura was there, Ino would make her do it to. She soon made it to the school. Children and teens were all over the place, in the courtyard, the cafeteria, the gym, and even the halls.

'_I'm **so **glad that I'm not in 8th grade!' _ she thought. She saw a basketball court. There was a group of boys playing there. _'I wonder if they'll let me play?'_ She walked over to them.

"Hey, hottie!" some guy whistled. Sakura ignored him. One of the boys got up from the picnic table and walked over to her.

"You're not from around here, are you?" he asked.

"No…I just moved here." she replied.

"I'm Sasuke."

"Sakura." They shook hands.

"You're name matches you're hair." he said. She nodded thanks and blushed. The other boys walked up.

"Soooo…can I play?" she asked. Sasuke smirked.

"If you can keep up." he said.

"Yo! Sasuke! Don't let a girl play!!" a boy with white eyes and brown hair said. He saw her outfit. "Whoa…"

"I can. And I will!" Sakura said. Sasuke smirked again. He nodded at the other guys.

"The red-head's Gaara, the dobe is Naruto, and…" he pointed to the boy with white eyes. "That's Neji."

"Hey." Sakura said. They nodded in acknowledgement. "Be right back!" she said, running to the locker rooms across from the court.

**2 minuets later:**

"Yo! Let's go!" Sakura jogged up. Gaara looked at her before anyone else. His eyes widened slightly at her outfit. She wore tight pants that reached just above the ankle, and a tan tank top. "Yo!" she said again. Everyone turned to look at her. "I'll go one-on-one with Sasuke."

"You'll regret it!" Naruto shouted with a laugh.

"Hey! I've been playing since I was six years old, and I could beat my teacher in a week." she said, raising a fist. Naruto gulped at her angry look. She went to the court.

"C'mon." she told Sasuke, grabbing a ball. Sasuke followed, calling Gaara over.

"You're the reff." he said. Gaara nodded. Sakura handed him the ball. As she did, their hands touched. Sakura blushed and giggled inwardly.

'_He's cute!'_ she thought.

**So HOT! **her inner self said.

'_For once, I agree.' _

She snapped back into reality at Gaara's voice. "Ready? Go!" he said. Sakura easily grabbed the ball and dashed off to the basket. Sasuke tried to stop her, but she dodged around him and dunked it! "First point, Sakura!"

"So…you got the first point, no big deal!" Sasuke said, annoyed. 15 minuets later, it was 12 to 12. Whoever got this last point would win. Gaara had four seconds left on his watch. Sasuke had the ball. Sakura went in front of him and grabbed the ball, before he knew it, she was heading for her basket. He ran after her, getting right in front of her. Sasuke held his arms up as she threw the ball.

"Two, one!" Gaara said as the ball bounced off Sasuke's hand and into the basket!

"YAH!!" Sakura said, spinning around and raising her arms in triumph. Sasuke and the others were stunned. This girl…how did she do it? "Ha!" Sakura said mockingly, dancing around Sasuke. "Pretty-boy lost! You lost!"

"I'm no pretty-boy…" he grumbled as the guys laughed. He went to grab Sakura, but she skimmed around him and jumped on his back.

"Of course you are." she whispered. She jumped down from his back and did a back flip. "I can dance too! And do acrobatics!" she giggled.

"Hmmm…you have a lot of talents." Neji said. Sakura smiled warmly.

"Thanks." she said.

"Hey, Ice block!" a voice said. Sakura spun around.

"Ino?! You know him?!" she asked. Ino ran over, grinning madly.

"Yup! He used to live in my old town. He moved away a year ago." she smiled.

"Oh…you know everyone else?" Sakura asked. Ino shook her head. Sasuke introduced everyone again. "Are you like…the leader or something?"

"Kind of…I just do all the work, so I guess I am like a leader." he said. She nodded. **RIIIIINNNG!** The bell rang. Sakura grabbed her stuff and ran to the locker room. Ino said bye and left to ditch school.

"See ya in class!" Sakura yelled over her shoulder. She ran into the room.

**They are soooo HOT! **Inner Sakura squealed.

"_Neji? Kind of…Gaara certainly is!' _

**Oooo! Ask him out!**

'_No!'_

**Why? Are you afraid?**

'_No…I just met him!'_

**Fine…get to know him…**she paused for a moment **And THEN ask him out! **Inner giggled. Sakura put on her original outfit and ran to class. She walked in the door just before the bell rang again.


End file.
